Voorstad van Daybreak Town
|Daybreak Town}} Voorstad van Daybreak Town (in engels Daybreak Town Outskirts) is 'n plek, wat vir die eerste keer in die browser spel Kingdom Hearts χ verskyn ter geleentheid van die gebeurtenis in verhouding tot die eerste verjaardag van die spel. Aangebied as 'n wêreld uitmekaar, hierdie plek is eintlik 'n gebied naby Daybreak Town. Die voorkoms van hierdie plek is identies aan die stad. Tot dusver is hierdie speelbare plek net beskikbaar vir die duur van die geleentheid in die geleentheid van die eerste herdenking van Kingdom Hearts χ, wat van 17 Julie 2014 tot 14 Augustus 2014 gehardloop het. Daarna is hierdie plek permanent in Daybreak Town gemanifesteer. Plekke Die Toring met die klok is die hoogste gebou in die stad. Dit bevat ook 'n menigte kleiner torings met perskleurige dakke en klein glasvensters. Die klok is in dieselfde kleur en is in die middel van 'n glasmuur. Die Brug is 'n lang en smal gangpad met blou rekkies. Op hul buitekante is daar tussenposes 'n paar blou lanterns. Onder die brug vloei sommige watervalle wat in die see onder die brug oorgedra word. Vanuit hierdie gebied sien jy die verskillende huise van die stad en die groot Toring met die klok, sowel as die toegang tot die Markplek. Die Pad na die park is 'n boomgemaakte laan met klein bruin elemente, omring deur bome aan weerskante. Vanuit hierdie pad kan u die brug via 'n trap of na die sirkelplein Bereik. In die omgewing van die roete is daar gras, ander bome en stervormige bosse, wat verwys na die fragmente van Lux, asook 'n paar parkbanke en straatlampe. Die pad na die park lei na die ronde Park aan die kus, wat bestaan uit dieselfde elemente as die pad wat daaruit lei. Hierdie plek is vir die verkeersirkel en in die middel is daar 'n stervormige struik en blomme van verskillende kleure. In die noorde is nog 'n klein pad wat lei tot 'n soort uitkyk toring, wat op sy beurt verbind is met die brug. Op die agtergrond kan jy 'n vuurtoring sien. In die park aan die kus is ook die beskadigde Gummi-skip van Donald and Goofy, wat probeer om dit te herstel. Dit is ook die plek waar die Speler vir die eerste keer Ephemer ontmoet. Die Markplein is 'n groot plein omring deur huise. Daar is verskeie stalletjies wat verskeie produkte op die mark verkoop. Elkeen van hierdie stalletjies is bedek met 'n blou of rooi luifel of parasol. Die hele markplein is versier met kleurvolle pennants wat oor die vierkant strek. Die markplein kan bereik word vanaf die straat wat die brug oorsteek en vanaf die markplein lei na die Stoorkamer. Hier is ook die Speler wat aangeval word deur 'n golf van Heartless, gered deur Mickey. Die Stoorkamer is 'n gebou wat effens verlig is in die binneland. Hier vind u baie bokse, keëls, karre en tafels. Hierdie Stoorkamer het twee vloere en lyk nie meer gebruik nie. Hier word die speler gekonfronteer met verskeie van die swart Gummi Copter. File:Daybreak Town Outskirts (Toring) KHX.png|Kloktoring File:Daybreak Town Outskirts (Brug) KHX.png|Brug File:Daybreak Town Outskirts (Pad na die plek) KHX.png|Pad na die park File:Daybreak Town Outskirts (Park) KHX.png|Die ronde park aan die kus File:Daybreak Town Outskirts (Markplein) KHX.png|Markplein File:Daybreak Town Outskirts (Stoorkamer) KHX.png|Stoorkamer van die Moogle Storie ''Kingdom Hearts χchi'' Wanneer die Speler in Daybreak Town Outskirts aankom en sommige paaie maak, bereik hy 'n plek waar daar 'n verskeidenheid Gummi Blocks op die grond versprei is. Sodra die Speler een van die Gummi Blocks wil optel, kry hy onverwags 'n besoek van 'n Moogle, wat die Gummi Block van hom af neem en aan die Speler vertel dat hy dit kan verkoop. Op dieselfde plek is Donald en Goofy, wat oor hul Gummi Ship geteem, en hulle is baie verbaas wanneer hulle agterkom dat die Speler 'n sleutel-swaard dra. Terselfdertyd verskyn verskeie propelleragtige Gummi Heartless die Gummi Copter, maar die Speler het geen probleme daarmee nie. Nadat hy geveg het, neem Goofy 'n Gummi Block en sê hy is suksesvol danksy sy radar en die Speler wat die Gummi Copter met sy sleutel-sward suksesvol afgeweer het. Dan vra Donald die Speler waarom hy 'n sleutel-sward dra. Die Speler verduidelik dit aan Donald, maar Donald het hom nie baie goed verstaan nie. Op hierdie punt vertel Goofy hom dat hulle 'n groot probleem het. Haar Gummi Ship is vernietig en die blokkomponente wat van Heartless gesteel is, en hy vra die Speler om hulle te help om hulle terug te bring. Donald stem nie saam met hierdie voorstel nie omdat hy sê dat hulle niemand nodig het nie, maar uiteindelik gee hy in. Op die oomblik gee Goofy sy radar aan die speler om sy taak te vergemaklik. Nadat hy baie Heartless verslaan het, keer die speler terug na Donald en Goofy. Goofy dank hom en berei voor om die skip te herbou. Na 'n rukkie bestuur Goofy 'n motor uit Gummi Blocks, maar Donald maak dit pret omdat hulle 'n skip nodig het. Goofy kla en antwoord dat daar nie genoeg Gummi Blocks is om 'n skip te bou nie, en Donald begin die motor uitmekaar haal. Om voort te gaan om die twee metgeselle te help, begin die Speler op 'n nuwe soektog na meer Gummi Blocks. Nadat die Speler verskeie kere met Gummi Blocks teruggekeer het na Goofy en Donald, herbou Donald 'n nuwe Gummi-skip. Dit blyk egter dat hulle meer Gummi Blocks benodig. 'N Bietjie later, Goofy besef 'n vreemde reaksie op die Gummi radar en hy sê dit gee hulle 'n idee waar die res van die verlore Gummi Blocks gevind kan word. Die radar wys na die markplein buite die brug en Goofy vra die Speler of hy hierdie gebied vir hulle kan ondersoek. Die speler stem in om dit te doen en gaan sit. Wanneer die Speler die markplein bereik en 'n gebou deur 'n deur betree, word hy reeds deur drie swart Gummi Copter aangeval. Nadat die Heartless geveg het, verlaat die Speler die plek en ontmoet 'n groep Wizards in die straat. Selfs voordat hierdie Heartless kan reageer, verskyn 'n lig in die lug wat op die Heartless val en hulle wegvee. Na hierdie skielike voorkoms bied Mickey hom aan die Speler voor en vertel hom dat hy in 'n onverwagte wêreld verskyn het en dat die wêreld ook deur die duisternis oorgeneem is. Hy vra ook die Speler as hy sy vriende Donald en Goofy gesien het. Hy vertel hom van die onlangse gebeure en Micky dankie die speler vir sy hulp om die Gummi Ship te herstel. Skielik verskyn Chip en Dale op Mickey se hemp en kla vir hom oor die moeilike reis. Na verskoning vra Mickey of Chip en Dale bereid sou wees om die Speler na Donald en Goofy te vergesel. Die twee stem saam. Wanneer die drie by die plein aankom, ontmoet hulle Donald en Goofy, wat die skip desperaat probeer herstel. Dan bied Chip en Dale hulself aan, om die skip te herstel. Na 'n rukkie besef hulle dat die vorm van die skip nie saak maak nie. Die enigste ding wat hulle ontbreek, is dele van die kern wat hulle nodig het, dus word hulle weer gedwing om die speler te vra vir 'n guns om hulle vir hulle te versamel. Nadat die Speler meer stukke vir die kern versamel het, gee hy hulle aan Chip en Dale en albei beweer dat die skip na enkele veranderinge gereed sal wees om te vlieg. Donald, Goofy, Chip en Dale vergader al die dele op die skip, maar Donald word verward en begin die beginknoppie vir die opstyg druk. Op daardie oomblik verskyn Mickey op die skip en vra vir die Speler en dank hom vir sy hulp en hy vertel hom dat hulle na hul wêreld moet terugkeer. Soos die skip verdwyn, verskyn Chirithy en vertel die Speler wat hulle so vinnig verlaat het as wat hulle gekom het. Na 'n rukkie verskyn 'n Moogle, wat sy eie Gummi Ship gebou het, danksy die Gummi Blocks, wat die Speler hom voorheen gegee het. As 'n dankie aan die Speler, sê hy vir hom dat hy alle Moogle winkels in alle wêrelde vir hom oopmaak. Ten slotte besef hy dat sy skip nie kan vlieg nie en hy kom terug na hierdie mislukking. Karakters File:Player (Male) KHX.png|Player File:Player (Female) KHX.png|Player File:Moogle KHX.png|Moogle File:Donald Duck KHX.png|Donald Duck File:Goofy KHX.png|Goofy File:Mickey Mouse KHX.png|Mickey Mouse File:Chip KHX.png|Chip File:Dale KHX.png|Dale File:Chirithy KHX.png|Chirithy Vyande Heartless File:Red Gummi Copter KHX.png|Red Gummi Copter File:Red Copter Fleet KHX.png|Red Copter Fleet File:Blue Gummi Copter KHX.png|Blue Gummi Copter File:Blue Copter Fleet KHX.png|Blue Copter Fleet File:Yellow Gummi Copter KHX.png|Yellow Gummi Copter File:Yellow Copter Fleet KHX.png|Yellow Copter Fleet File:Black Gummi Copter KHX.png|Black Gummi Copter File:Black Copter Fleet KHX.png|Black Copter Fleet File:Gummi Hammer KHX.png|Gummi Hammer de:Daybreak Town Outskirts fr:Daybreak Town Outskirts es:Daybreak Town Outskirts Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts χ